


Teased

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Puppy Baekhyun, Smut, Wolf Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun, an innocent puppy hybrid, loves teasing the big and boring wolf hybrid, Chanyeol. Well, the wolf hybrid shows him that he doesn’t like to be teased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1222096/

The hybrid centre is the place where every hybrid is kept saved and taken care of. For the hybrid, it’s a heaven and the only place where they could live and get along.

Most hybrids are living peacefully along with each other. They share their toys and bed, eating together, and sometimes even helping each other when they are in need.

No other place that the hybrids would want to stay at.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun bounces, escaping from his room to go play with the other hybrids. His puppy ears perk up when he sees the human caretaker is unloading some things from the truck. He pads closer to where Sehun, the fox hybrid, is standing.

“What’s going on?” He yips softly.

Sehun glances at him. “We have some new friends joining us.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shine in happiness. He likes new friends! They can play for the whole day nonstop!

 

 

 

 

He sits down in front of the three new hybrids. The caretaker pushes them forward, “They are your new friends! Be good to them, okay?”

Baekhyun nods his head excitedly, along with the other hybrids, before he starts sniffing them around. He first gets closer to the kitty hybrid and even though they are basically cat and dog, they don’t hiss at each other.

“Kitty! What’s your name, kitty?” He asks excitedly.

The kitty leans to nudge his nose with his hand. “I’m Jongdae. You?”

“I’m Baekhyun! Or you can call me Baekkie!”

Jongdae nods and scoots away. Baekhyun then gets closer to the bunny hybrid who looks a bit shy.

“Bunny? I’m Baekkie. What’s your name, cutie bunny?”

The bunny’s nose twitches. “I’m Joonmyeon. Hi, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun yips and snuggles to the bunny, barking softly to greet the cute creature. He then glances to the last hybrid just a few inches beside him.

Woah. It’s a wolf hybrid!

“Wolf! Wolf! I’m Baekkie! What’s your name, Mr. Wolf? You are so big!” He barks excitedly because it’s the first time for him to ever meet the real wolf hybrid. He has only heard so many stories about wolf hybrids and their wild antics but he has never met one. Well, until now, that is.

The wolf hybrid ignores him and stalks away to the corner of the play room. Baekhyun stares at him, dumbfounded at being ignored by the new kid. With his cheeks puffed, he follows right after the male.

“Why are you ignoring, Baekkie?” He shrieks, grabbing onto the big and tall wolf on the back of his shirt with his fingers. The wolf glances at him through his shoulder, his eyes menacing and mouth forming a snarl. Baekhyun should be afraid like every other creature around them but he finds himself staring in fascination.

That snarl… is so cool.

“Woah! Wolf! You are so cool!” He clasp his hands excitedly, making all the hybrids in the room gasp at him.

The wolf hybrid narrows his eyes on him before he walks away. Baekhyun stares at him in admiration.

He is so big and tall and cool!

 

 

 

 

“Baekkie, don’t get too close to him,” Sehun warns him.

Baekhyun pouts to him. “Why? He is cool! But I don’t know his name yet.” He murmurs sadly, bending his head down and his puppy ears flow to his head. The hybrids coo at his puppy eyes and bunny Joonmyeon hops towards him.

“Don’t be sad, Baekkie. I will be sad too.” He mutters softly and Baekhyun lifts his head up to gaze at the bunny hybrid who is sniffing his cute little nose repeatedly.

“Okay. Baekkie won’t be sad for Joon-Joon.”

Joonmyeon nods gratefully before he bops their noses together. Baekhyun erupts in a round of giggles with him, while Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Joon-Joon, do you know the wolf’s name?”

“Ung? I once heard he is called as… Cha-something?”

“Cha? Like tea?” Baekhyun tilts his head.

“I don’t know.” Joonmyeon tilts his head too.

Then they both giggle like kids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun skips towards the human caretaker. He tugs onto the man’s shirt.

“Hello, Baekkie. You should be in your room and sleep right now. Do you need something?”

He nods his head. “Baekkie wants to ask something.”

“Sure, sure. What is it?” The human caretaker bends his knees down to get onto the puppy’s eyelevel.

“The wolf hybrid,” Baekhyun starts and the human blinks his eyes. “What’s wrong with him? Did he bother you?”

“No,” Baekhyun rubs his eye with his knuckles, “I just want to ask for his name?”

The human smiles in amusement. “Oh, I thought he bothered you. His name is Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun repeats. Even his name is so cool! A wide smile curls up on his lips and his tail wags up and down in excitement.

“Thank you!” He yips gratefully and human goes to scratch his ear. Baekhyun barks softly to thank him.

“Go sleep, Baekkie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun should be sleeping, but he finds himself creeping down the newly used bedrooms to seek for the wolf hybrid Chanyeol. His nose twitches as he tries to sniff the wolf’s foreign scent.

He pads along the hallway, before finally he stops when he finds the room occupied by the wolf. The door is not even locked and Baekhyun stealthily opens it, sticking his head inside. The room is pitched black and he can sense that there is no one in there other than the wolf. Maybe there is no other person who would be brave enough to be roomed with the wolf hybrid.

He grins to himself after finding the room and is about to goes back but the wolf hybrid’s eyes snap open and they shine in the darkness. Baekhyun quickly leans back and pads away in nervousness.

Their rooms are not that far from each other and Baekhyun quickly slips inside his own room for safety. Sehun is snoring loudly in his sleep and Baekhyun breathes out a relieved sigh before he climbs onto his bed and curls under his blankie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning comes, Baekhyun pads here and there in excitement. He is a puppy hybrid; you can’t blame him for his excitement.

“Baekkie!” Joonmyeon squeals when he sees him. Baekhyun goes to him and he nuzzles against him, before they stalk away together to get breakfast.

He gets the broth soup with little cuts of veggies and meats while Joonmyeon gets the carrot soup. Jongdae comes joining them with a bowl of his soup with cuts of fish cakes.

“I know the wolf’s name!” Baekhyun squeaks to the new hybrids.

“What is his name?”

“It’s Chanyeol!” Baekhyun giggles, his ear does a tick.

As if on cue, the loner wolf hybrid glances to him from the other side of the room. Both Joonmyeon and Jongdae cower in fear yet Baekhyun grins adorably to him.

“Good morning, Chanyeol!” He squeaks, waving his hand-paw at him. The wolf narrows his eyes on him as if asking ‘how the hell do you know my name’ yet all Baekhyun does is to smile at him.

“Baekkie, don’t do that!” Joonmyeon squeaks, his bunny ears flop down and he begins to shake in fear. A bunny being afraid of wolf is common. Jongdae hisses at the wolf yet he mewls in fear when the tall hybrid’s eyes narrow into slits.

Baekhyun sighs in adoration. “He is so cool! I want to play with him!”

“No!” Both Joonmyeon and Jongdae shriek but Baekhyun is already gone to pad away towards where the wolf hybrid is sitting.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls, barking excitedly.

The wolf ignores him and Baekhyun starts following him when he moves away. He won’t let the wolf gets out of his sight! It’s cool to have a cool friend and maybe Baekhyun can become cool too after playing with a cool hybrid?

“Chanyeol! Baekkie is speaking to you!” He pouts and purses his lips. He still doesn’t get any answer and Baekhyun insists on following right after the wolf’s tail, completely oblivious to all the gasps from the other hybrids around in the play room.

“Channie!” He squeaks a nick name out, though he then yelps when his nose bumps onto the tall hybrid’s broad back. The wolf stops walking and now is gazing down to him with his narrowed eyes.

“What did you just call me?” The wolf speaks, his voice heavy and low and husky.

Baekhyun grins, his cheeks lifting up. He makes the wolf talks! Yes!

“Channie! You talk!” He cheers, jumping up and down on his feet. Chanyeol growls at him and Baekhyun stops jumping. “Channie doesn’t like me jumping? Okay, I will stop!”

“Stop following me.” He warns him dangerously yet Baekhyun is too oblivious at the danger lying under his words.

“Why? We can play together!”

The wolf scoffs before he spins on his heels and continues to walk away. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. “No fair! Your legs are long! Wait for Baekkie!”

Chanyeol ignores him as he goes to sit on the corner of the room where books are scattered for them to read. Baekhyun sits right in front of him and watches as the wolf hybrid picks up a book.

“Oh, I know that book! I read it a month ago!” Baekhyun squeaks, grinning at the story book in the wolf’s hands. The wolf keeps ignoring him and begins to read the book. Baekhyun watches his with a wide grin but soon he grows bored because the wolf doesn’t even move an inch, except when he opens a new page of the book, or talk. He then decides to goes snuggle to the wolf because his body heat is warm and Baekhyun just loves cuddles.

“Channie, you are so warm! Woah!” He gasps in amazement while snuggling against the wolf’s ribs.

Chanyeol hisses at him, scooting away to not have any skin contact with him but Baekhyun is not Baekhyun if he gives him too early. He wouldn’t let the chance to cuddle go away.

Baekhyun barks softly and curls into a ball, almost sprawled on the wolf’s lap. The wolf is baring his teeth at him, practically threatening him but Baekhyun is too obvious as he closes his eyes to cuddle to the warmth.

“Comfy,” he whispers softly and his tail thumps lazily to the floor.

The wolf pushes him away before he stalks away to another place. Baekhyun sits up and puffs his cheeks.

“No fair! Wait for me!” He stands up and runs after the wolf who already settles down on a new spot.

It’s easy to conclude that Baekhyun finally gets his fair share of cuddle because the wolf is too irked to even kick him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want to sit with Channie!” Baekhyun says as he brings his plate up during dinner. The loner wolf is sitting all by himself on the corner of the dining room, nipping onto his meat. Baekhyun slips onto the seat beside him and grins to the angry wolf.

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol (finally) talks again and Baekhyun grins up to the tall hybrid.

“Baekkie won’t let you stay alone, Channie! I will be by your side so we can play together at anytime!”

The wolf sends him a glare and Baekhyun misses it because he is chomping down onto his own dinner. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything to him and practically ignores him as if he is not there. Baekhyun talks to himself for the whole dinner time.

“Jongdae, we should help Baekkie!” Joonmyeon says shakily while his two hands are covering his eyes like a cute scared bunny he is.

“What can we do?” Jongdae mutters while they stare at the way Baekhyun is all over the wolf yet the wild hybrid doesn’t even recognize him.

“Warn him!”

“We did! He doesn’t even listen to us!”

Joonmyeon lets out a scared whimper when the wolf stands up and walks pass them, complete with Baekhyun in tow. The puppy hybrid waves happily to them and Joonmyeon or Jongdae doesn’t even have the chance to stop him from following after the wolf, because Baekhyun is clinging onto the wolf in less than a second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun slips into the hallway during night, padding softly towards the wolf’s room before he knocks on the door. There’s a faint sound of snore coming from the inside and Baekhyun knocks again before the sound stops and there are footsteps coming closer to the door.

The wolf’s disheveled appearance comes opening the door to him. Baekhyun grins up, gripping onto his pajama shirt.

“Channie! Hi!”

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks, his voice rough from his sleep and Baekhyun moves past him to enter his room, much to the wolf’s surprise.

“Can I sleep here with you? It’s boring in my room! Sehunnie is already asleep!”

Chanyeol lets out a low snarl and Baekhyun sits down on the floor, grinning. The wolf grabs onto his arm and tries pushing him out of the room. Baekhyun whines lowly in his throat.

“Channie! Baekkie won’t snore! I promise!”

The wolf growls and he succeeds in kicking the puppy out. Baekhyun scratches his hand-paws on the door like a kicked puppy.

“Channie! Let Baekkie in, please!”

His ears flop down when there is no sign of the wolf letting him in and Baekhyun pads back to his own room sadly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t seem like it, but it has been two months ever since Baekhyun starts trailing after the wolf hybrid. At first, Chanyeol is avoiding him all the time and pushing him away, but it seems like he grows tired in trying to push the puppy away and gives up. He lets the puppy stays around him yet he still doesn’t acknowledge his presence. It’s not like he is tolerating the puppy, because his mouth still snarls and his triangle ears still twitch in annoyance.

“Channie, I dreamed of you last night!” And there Baekhyun goes with his talking again.

Chanyeol is slowly losing his mind because his calm days are annoyed by the overly excited puppy hybrid. Everywhere he goes, there will be footsteps following right after his. Everywhere he goes, his eyes will always find the sight of the puppy so close to him. Everywhere he goes, he will always hear the same cheery voice talking. Everywhere he goes, he will always have the puppy’s scent in his nose. Even during night, the puppy will try to get into his room. On some times he succeeds and one some other times he does not.

And it’s driving him crazy, he tells you.

So on one fine day where he feels like his patience is running out and the puppy is being too loud since the early morning, Chanyeol explodes and snaps at him.

“Shut the fuck up!” He growls, teeth bared and ears and tail tensed.

Baekhyun’s breathe hitches in surprise and he stops talking almost immediately. “Channie?”

“Stop talking to me. Stop calling me with weird name. And more importantly, stop following me!” Chanyeol growls at him, snarling like an angry wolf he is.

Baekhyun’s ears drop down and his lips tremble in sadness. “Why?”

“You are so annoying!”

The puppy lets out hiccups and he tries to move closer to him yet Chanyeol snarls even more to him. Baekhyun’s face scrunches up before fat tears roll down from his eyes to his cheeks. He then stands up and runs away, leaving the play room with the loud slam of the door.

The whole play room is deafeningly silent and Chanyeol then realizes that the other hybrids are staring at him in fear, some even in anger. Of course, they all love Baekkie!

Chanyeol snarls at them and they scurry away, before the wolf sighs and drops back to his seat to continue reading his story book. Finally. Calmness and silence.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Except that… Chanyeol finds himself secretly missing the company of the puppy.

It’s been a week ever since the last time he had seen him. After he snapped at the puppy, he doesn’t even hear his voice or see him presence. Some bunny and kitty are glaring at him when they think he is not looking, but as he glances at them, they scurry away in fear.

Something feels off. He is missing something. It doesn’t feel right that there is no cheery voice trying to make his ears deaf. His nose keeps sniffing, trying to find the same scent he has grown used to but to no avail, he can’t even smell it.

Chanyeol’s internal self growls at the emptiness.

On the next day, he smells the scent he has been missing for the whole week once he gets into the play room. It’s the puppy; the puppy is here.

The puppy is curled into a ball while the bunny and kitty, even with the fox, are cuddling him to make him feel better. Apparently the puppy has been locking himself in his room for the straight week and they can finally drag him out to the play room (as far as his ears manage to eavesdrop).

The fox hybrid is hugging the puppy so tightly and Chanyeol narrows his eyes. How dare he touch the puppy?

Chanyeol bares his teeth as he walks into the play room. The bunny notices him and backs away in fear, his long ears flopping down to cover his face. The kitty stares at the bunny questioningly before he takes notice of Chanyeol standing there, towering over them. The kitty hisses at him, tail standing proud but with one low snarl from Chanyeol, he backs away.

The last to get rid is the fox hybrid. He is still snuggling his face into the puppy’s neck and Chanyeol growls. The fox lifts his head up and yips dangerously. He doesn’t even back away when Chanyeol narrows his eyes. After they hiss at each other for a moment, the bunny and kitty grab onto the fox and they drag him away. Chanyeol glares at them, practically telling them to get away and the two scared hybrids drag the fox.

Chanyeol settles down to sit beside the oblivious puppy who is still curled into a ball. He thinks about how to take his attention. With his tail, Chanyeol pads the puppy on his head.

“Ung?” The puppy lets out a sound before he opens his eyes and finds the wolf sitting there in front of him, even staring at him.

Baekhyun squeaks and he sits up straight. He makes a move to go yet Chanyeol stops him with, “Stay.”

The puppy gazes at him questioningly. Chanyeol clears his throat. “Sorry about that last time. Just… stay here with me.”

“Why?” The puppy asks. His voice sounds so broken that it makes Chanyeol feels a bit guilty.

“It was my fault, not yours. Stay here but… just don’t make too much noises.”

The puppy sniffs before a grin spreads across his face. “Okay!”

With that, his sad heart is healed and it shows just how naïve the puppy is. Chanyeol secretly heaves out a relieved sigh. He nudges the puppy with his tail.

“Go and get me your favorite book. I want to read it.” He mutters lowly. The puppy barks softly with a grin before he pads away to where the book shelf is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, Chanyeol is growing soft towards the puppy. He can’t help it though. The puppy is the only who is talking and interacting with him. He doesn’t ignore his presence again and he doesn’t ignore his words again, but Chanyeol makes sure to keep his privacy kept intact.

The puppy follows after him (again), visits his room during night (again), and eats his meal with him (again). Chanyeol sighs, feeling a headache coming up but he can’t even blame anyone. He was the one apologizing to the puppy and told him to stay with him.

He wonders what the reason behind the fact that he goes all soft towards the puppy is. Is it because puppy is human’s friend and everyone loves puppy? Is it because puppy is energetic and cute?

No; the wolf voice inside of his head says. What? Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

No, silly; it talks again; you imprint on him.

Chanyeol drops his spoon. What? Imprint?

That wet and stinky dog? That puppy? Imprint on him? No fucking hell.

Chanyeol is on the edge of hyperventilating yet when the puppy (he has already learnt that his name is actually Baekhyun, not just some puppy) comes to his face, wearing the biggest grin, and joining him for their dinner meal, his inner wolf voice makes every sense.

No wonder he goes all soft. When he first snapped at the puppy, he felt so sorry and guilty. He kept trying to smell his scent and find his presence. And he even told him to stay.

Oh no. Chanyeol is screwed up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s hard for Chanyeol to hold himself back after the big realization. After he imprints, he is going to be super sensitive towards anything related to the one he imprinted on. Whatever moves the puppy makes, Chanyeol is on his highest alert.

He is having a hard time from jumping onto the puppy. Baekhyun is still as oblivious as ever; he keeps talking and grinning and barking in front of Chanyeol’s face, even worse, he shakes his butt on his face when he is looking for his favorite book on the shelf. Chanyeol can’t help his wolf instinct on wanting to pounce on him and claim him. Baekhyun stinks of that fox hybrid.

It’s also not helping because Baekhyun is a puppy and he has understood on the fact that Chanyeol no longer detest him. He becomes too comfortable with the wolf and a puppy will bite; so bite he does. His teeth are not even sharp; they are just cute little teeth he uses to nip onto the bones and little meats. But Chanyeol can’t even help himself when Baekhyun goes all teasing bites on his shoulder and arms.

Wolf bites to claim and mate. And the puppy is playing around with him, testing his patience with his oblivious little bites. Chanyeol is losing his self control soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is biting on him again when they reside in his own room because Chanyeol wants privacy once in a while. The other hybrids are staring at them like they are some circus attraction, because no one can understand how the wolf and the pup could get along together. So they get into Chanyeol’s room and sit on his bed; with the wolf reading a book and the puppy talking and giggling and… biting him.

Chanyeol feels his dominance self is building up in him. It’s his job and in his place to do the biting, what’s with this puppy and his teeth?

The puppy fakes a snarl that ends up as his usual little bark before he goes forward, lunging to bite the wolf on his shoulder. He then giggles, smacking his teeth together before looking for another place to leave his teasing bites.

Chanyeol slams the book away. He has enough of this.

“Stop bothering me!” The wolf hybrid growls in annoyance. He hasn’t snapped at the puppy for so long; the last time was that first time. He just can’t help it; his inner wolf is telling him to take control over the puppy and shows him who the one at the top is.

Baekhyun pouts, jutting his lips out. “You don’t want to play with Baekkie?” His puppy ears flop down sadly.

The wolf hybrid stands up and stalks towards him. “I’m going to show you how I want to play.” He snarls, teeth bared out.

Baekhyun blinks questioningly, tilting his head aside.

Chanyeol grabs onto his arms and drags the puppy closer. Baekhyun is staring at him in confusion. The wolf snarls in front of him face and it causes the puppy to whimper in surprise. Chanyeol likes the sudden change of submissive action in the puppy.

He spins the puppy around and they both drop down onto the floor. Baekhyun whines when his palms and knees hit the floor. He glances through his shoulder towards the wolf. What kind of game is this?

“What game is this?” He squeaks out.

Chanyeol shows him a wolfish grin. “A mating game.”

Then his pants are ripped off of him, surprising Baekhyun, before two rough hands touch his soft bottom and fondle with the cheeks.

“C-Channie?!” He calls in surprise, suddenly feeling warmer. The wolf spins him around again, before his shirt is also ripped away from him. Baekhyun shrieks as he is naked on the floor, with the wolf towering above him.

“This is how you should bite.” Chanyeol growls before he dips down and sinks his teeth onto the puppy’s shoulder. Baekhyun’s eyes shut and he whines at the pain. What kind of game that involves a painful yet… pleasuring bites?

“Nggh,” he whimpers, feeling his junior curling up ever so slowly to his belly. Chanyeol still has his teeth in him before he breathes heavily against his skin. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull when the wolf backs away, yet his teeth sink back to the flesh of his chest.

It’s good. This is good. Baekkie wants more.

“Channie,” he writhes weakly, the cold floor pressing on his back. Chanyeol leans away, licking his own lips and liking the submissive puppy under him. He growls possessively before he goes to sink his teeth down on the puppy’s belly and thighs.

Baekhyun lies weakly under him, breathing so fast and hard. It feels like on every bite downed on him, there contains the venom to rile him up. He little junior is almost hard and Baekhyun whimpers in need.

“Hic,” he hiccups and Chanyeol backs away after sucking onto a big bold mark on his inner thigh. The strong hands grips onto his hips tightly to spin him around again to his elbows and knees.

“Aaaah! Ohh! Oh!” Baekhyun shrieks when he feels sharp teeth dig into his butt and rough hands manhandle him down onto the floor.

He stares back to the hybrid behind him. The wolf hybrid licks his lips, his mouth snarling.

“You are leaking, puppy.” Chanyeol comments, staring at the puppy’s hole which is pouring out self lubricant. Baekhyun makes a sound of impatience and Chanyeol goes down to shove his face against the leaking hole.

Baekhyun lets out a loud bark when the wolf’s tongue lay flat against his entrance. He chokes on his breathe, fingers digging onto the floor while Chanyeol teases the rim and licking his slick away.

“Delicious,” the wolf’s voice is muffles into his bottom. Baekhyun cries out in delight. There is a tongue, so wet and warm and teasing, prodding into his hole and licking all over his contracting inner walls. Chanyeol’s hands grip onto the hips tightly while trying to steady the puppy from riding his tongue.

“You are so fucking wet.” The wolf says when he leans back. He reaches for his clothes and rips them off, not caring how they end up. His manhood is standing proud and swollen, curling upwards to his stomach. Chanyeol runs his hand up and down on his cock, teasing his slit and groaning about how he is going to enter that tight heat soon.

“Baekkie,” he calls for him and the puppy glances back through his shoulder. The puppy’s eyes widen when they land to the sight of the wolf’s big and long cock curved up and throbbing so hard.

“Nggh,” he moans softly, all rational thought leaves his head. His primal instinct just wants that cock to enter him.

Chanyeol holds a palm on the puppy’s bitten ass cheek while his other hand guides his cock towards the fountain-like leaking hole. The mushroom head rubs against the opening and they moan out. Baekhyun juts his ass up out for him. And Chanyeol is not the one to waste the chance.

He presses the head of his cock against the entrance, watching his precum and the puppy’s self lube joined, before he pushes past the tight rim and settles inside of him. A growl escapes his mouth and Baekhyun whines like a kicked puppy. It’s only the head of his cock and it’s already so tight.

Baekhyun sobs, scooting backwards to get it inside more. Chanyeol grants to his silence wish by pushing deeper, inch by inch of his shaft is buried into the warm place. The slide in is so easy due to the amount of self lube leaking from the puppy’s hole. He buries himself deep to the hilt; his pubic hair tickles the puppy’s soft bottom.

“Hic, Channie,” the puppy whimpers, his chest heaving in sync with the way the cock inside of him is throbbing.

Chanyeol is holding himself back. Oh, he wants to plow and fuck him senselessly. Just wait for that, you naughty puppy.

He spreads the puppy’s legs wider and he settles in between them. Chanyeol straightens up his back in a perfect line, gripping onto the puppy’s hips before he starts to pulls his cock out, and slamming back in.

The movement is fast and precise. His thrusts are delivered into the moaning puppy and Chanyeol reaches one hand a few inches up to rub onto the base of the puppy’s swishing tail. The touch makes Baekhyun screams because it’s very sensitive for him there and he moves back against the wolf’s crotch for more friction.

“Rrrrhh,” Chanyeol growls loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull while he appreciates the way the puppy’s wet and inner walls are squeezing his cock. It’s not even helping as Baekhyun is barking and moaning, the noises mixed together while they fuck, or mate in this situation.

Chanyeol lifts the puppy’s upper body up, pressing his sturdy chest against the puppy’s back while keeping his hips driving into the other. Baekhyun’s head lolls back, his mouth gasping for breath. He is so small in the wolf’s embrace, so short and so little. Chanyeol nips onto the puppy’s twitching ear, licking over the fluffy fur.

Baekhyun pants, whimpering in delight when the wolf’s cock hits the same delicious spot inside of him. Chanyeol pushes the puppy’s forward to reveal the back of his neck, not that Baekhyun would disobey him; his consciousness is slowly leaving him.

The wolf snarls, eyes closing when his knot forms inside of the puppy, forcefully spreading his walls wide. He enjoys the pained whimpers from the puppy hybrid as his knot enlarges inside of him to lock them together. Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open when Chanyeol takes a big spot on the back of his neck to claim him as his mate. His abandoned cock throbs before he spurts his come to the floor.

Chanyeol grunts when the tight walls massage his cock so delicious tight before he bursts into him, his cum splashing wetly inside of the puppy, who is officially his mate from now on.

Baekhyun slumps back to him while they regain their breathing back to normal. His thought slowly comes back to him and he can feel the throbbing pain on the back of his neck. Realization downs on him and Baekhyun sniffs, his ears perked up on top of his head.

“Am I,” he whispers, “your mate, Channie?”

As much as he is a naïve and innocent puppy, he knows the procedure of mating and the meaning of claim mark.

Chanyeol nods against the mark, licking it to ease the stinging pain. Baekhyun giggles breathlessly because that tickles. His head still can’t wrap around the fact as it’s still fuzzy. The wolf lifts him up and they huddle close in the single bed, still locked by the wolf’s knot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talk when the knot deflates and it’s out of Baekhyun. They talk mostly about each other’s hobbies and favorite things, because even though they have been hanging around together and have just mated, they still don’t know anything about each other.

Baekhyun mentions that they haven’t even kissed like the humans and Chanyeol easily holds his big palm on the puppy’s jaw and angles his head so their mouths would meet. The puppy breathes into his mouth, feeling the wolf’s sharp teeth nipping against his skin, before the wolf’s sinful tongue prods into his mouth to lick every nook and every corner.

One first kiss turns into tons of messy kisses where Baekhyun finds himself losing all of his air as the wolf is stealing all of it. Even though he leans back, Chanyeol follows after his mouth almost immediately without so much care. It’s like the wolf can’t even get his hands off from him. Chanyeol keeps a possessive grip on him.

Baekhyun gasps for breathe when the hard cock of the wolf breaches back into hi. He sits down onto the hard cock, panting heavily while Chanyeol keeps his hands on his back. The wolf licks the stripe up of his tears, before nuzzling possessively into his cheek. Baekhyun grips onto Chanyeol’s arms while the wolf thrusts up into him with the puppy bouncing on his lap.

They kiss again, parted lips meeting messily and saliva dripping down onto their chin. Their tongues dance together and Baekhyun backs away to breathe, pulling his tongue back yet Chanyeol catches it back with his teeth and they end up having an open mouthed kiss.

Baekhyun whimpers loudly and lewdly when the wolf moves down his neck with his lips, leaving his teeth marks all over his skin. He goes nuzzling into the puppy’s chest and even sucking onto his pink erected nipples like a baby to a mother.

The puppy bounces on his lap, riding his hard cock like it’s the last thing he would do. He comes untouched when Chanyeol kisses his swollen lips again, nipping onto them like they are sweetest candies ever. The wolf clutches onto him tightly and possessively, nuzzling against his cheek to seek for intimacy contact before he spills his come into him after knotting him so hugely.

Baekhyun falls asleep almost immediately into the wolf’s arms and Chanyeol keeps his arms around him tightly, not letting him go even for a second.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The hybrid centre is in chaos because the human caretaker can’t find the puppy hybrid Baekhyun in his room and goes to check for every room in case he is there. They finally find the puppy, after such a long time avoiding the feral wolf’s room, and surprisingly Baekhyun is in there.

Chanyeol growls at everyone standing by his door, clutching onto the barely awake puppy hybrid. He looks feral and no one dares to step foot into the room. All the hybrids could smell his possessive aura and the scent of the newly mated hybrids. They tell the human caretaker and no one expects this to happen so they close the door back to let the newly mated hybrids have their honeymoon stage.

Baekhyun wakes up to kisses on his lips and possessive grip onto his hips. He smiles, yet he ends up gasping when the wolf ruts his crotch against his. They go for about a few more rounds of mating, alerting anyone who tries to get closer. If the sounds of door thumping again and again are not enough, then Chanyeol would growl at them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The puppy ends up moving into the wolf’s room by the human caretaker. Baekhyun can’t even go to cuddle with his friends without Chanyeol dragging him back and pressing his crotch onto the puppy’s bottom to remind him that he belongs to him.

They mate every night (and sometimes even on noon when Chanyeol is too burned up after seeing his puppy mate clutching onto the bunny hybrid). Chanyeol makes sure to keep lathering his scent on the puppy, hugging him whenever he gets the chance, and kissing him breathlessly when people can see so they know that Baekhyun is solely his and his only.

They should know better than to touch his puppy. Because Chanyeol doesn’t like it when people annoy him (except for Baekhyun, of course).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, at last I finished and posted this! Hope you enjoy this smutty oneshot hehe~ Comments, guys! <3 Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
